


Marcus Alvarez NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [11]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: *** There are a couple letters missing because I don’t really think of him in a sexual way and I couldn’t come up with anything 😂***





	Marcus Alvarez NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’s very into aftercare. Taking care of you is half the fun. He loves to look down at you while you’re lying there breathless, smooth your hair back. He cleans you up, lights a cigarette. Passes it over to you if you want to take a drag. He usually sits up against the headboard, not one for staying laying flat. Usually pulled you up to either sit beside him pulled into his side, or laying across his lap. 

 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He’s not particularly one who has more love for a specific part of his body, but if he had to pick it would be his eyes. He loves the effect they have on you and how reactive you are to them. He loves that he can talk to your just by a look and you always know what he’s trying to get across.

On you, it’s your thighs. He can’t get enough of them. He loves to grip them, look at them, feel them around him. 

 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Not into anything crazy, he likes the intimacy of staying inside.

 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s got his fair share of experience. He isn’t one to go around with countless women but he has been with a good couple and he knows how to make his woman feel sexy, loved and fulfilled.

 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Missionary. Nothing crazy or eccentric. Just old school missionary that lets him see facial expressions and feel as close as possible, keeping that intimacy that is so important.  

 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’s playful, but not goofy. He likes things to be fun and carefree not overly serious. He just wants both of you to feel comfortable to do whatever feels natural. Not into cracking jokes or anything like that really but, just teasing, maybe tickling, getting you to giggle. 

 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Trimmed neatly but still on the natural side. Happy medium.

 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Very intimate and romantic. He loves the buildup and foreplay that goes into it. Be it a date, a text or a call. He likes to build up your anticipation and being intimate is a must when it comes to you. He wants you to feel his love. He wants you to know how much you mean to him and how happy he is to be with you.

 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Not very often. He’s a grown man and he’s mastered self-control. He’s able to hold off for a while if needed and he much rather wait to be with you anyway. But he will do it if it’s going to be a while or he’s desperate. Usually will wait until the evening or night though and has you on the phone.

 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Kitchen counter, shower, garage. He likes switching it up, but he had no problem sticking to the confinement of your own bed.

 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Thinking back to previous encounters with you, seeing you with your skin still glittering with water after a shower, getting risky pictures that you sent when he picks up his phone after templo. 

 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He would never hurt you, share you, or degrade you.

 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Even 50/50 split. He loves being in your mouth and being the center of your attention but he loves to return that as well. He loves to pamper you and keep the focus only on you and your pleasure. 

 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

More on the sensual and slow side, though he can switch over if the moment calls for it. He prefers to take it slow and take his time with you, no rushing. He just wants to focus on your body and bring you as much pleasure as possible, so if that’s what you want, you gotta ask. 

 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He much rather have proper sex. Again, rushing isn’t something he likes to do and he much rather be able to take his time with you and give you everything you deserve without selling your short. If you want it bad enough though, he’ll oblige you.

 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**  

Totally game to experiment, not big on taking risks. He does not want to be walked in on and will not put himself in a position with you where that could happen. He’s into trying new thing with you that you think either of you would like but by himself, he isn’t all that caught up in experimenting with too many new ideas.

 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He’s usually good for one killer round and then he’s out. Maybe after some food and a nap, he can bounce back to go again but one round after another ain't as likely as it used to be in his younger days.

 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He’s bought some for you to have when he’s away on business or on runs but he isn’t all that big on using them when he’s home with you. He will if you want to and if you ask but he’s definitely not the first one to bring it up and suggest using them together in bed. They’re always for you, never for him.

 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He teases a bit but not too much. More teasing in the sense of verbally teasing you, making you ask for what you want and not giving in easily rather than physical teasing.  

 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s usually pretty quiet. A few moans and groans with your name thrown in here but he isn’t very vocal. He much rather just hear you. He won’t hold back though. That’s the good part about being in the privacy of your own home. 

 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

About average.  Lower than some of the younger guys in the crew but a bit higher than most men his age. To him, at this stage of his life, more things are important than just sex so he isn’t as hung up on it as some. 

 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

He’s out pretty quickly, within 5 minutes of closing his eyes. He makes sure that you’re ok and then he’s down for the count. 


End file.
